Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 December 2015
11:29 Episodes have been released on 11AM here usually 11:30 I got charms 11:30 They are described as Gravitation here or it can also mean charm 11:58 Hah 11:58 I got charms as well 11:59 And i figured that you got help from CC 12:00 What could it be? 12:02 Is it released 12:07 probably they will released tomorrow? 12:08 CHEATING 12:08 I got that fruit to pot and I get Game over 12:10 should I apply an admin at this wiki? 12:15 My master says you are not eligible at the moment. He also says once you achieved to edit every day in the past 30 days, you can apply to be an admin again 12:15 nrn you should apply an admin as well 12:16 wildones but primetime support me...quite weird...don't know what I want to hear from who one's 12:19 Yeou guys doesn't have bad requirements to be admin 12:19 Month of editing 12:19 *To ildones helper* Look it can talk 12:23 yes that's right I feel confused about it 12:24 to be an admin,do I need edit everyday? 12:24 but I not see the requirement on the page 12:24 I have thought you need edits 12:24 Like over thousand 12:25 I have about 1550 edits now 12:25 then rose recommend me to be an admin 12:28 Start editing today 12:28 I guess being admin asks activity in editing 12:29 I really need start to edit 12:30 by put my own walkthrough videos :D 12:30 if don't have any updates 12:31 probably new episode released tomorrow 12:31 if still not update,I try to complete dreamworld 12:31 now on 638 12:31 DW 12:32 I have more boosters than I had last time 12:32 I had over 200 of them, but now I have at least 500 of each 12:33 wow...do you increase booster by user hack 12:35 No 12:35 CC done it 12:35 I didn't needed to ask 12:35 He coded my account 12:35 "I found a way to get gold without hacking" 12:35 Afternoon. 12:35 afternon 12:36 hi Storm 12:36 Hi Cheekian 12:36 I know right 12:36 CC also coded my account 12:37 hey Storm do you support me to apply an admin? 12:37 CCS, soda and FHS 12:37 Nrn you can be apply an admin as well 12:37 I do :) 12:37 Im sorry chekkian you have too few contributions 12:37 I did but many opposes 12:37 Ill try again soon 12:37 In January Ill apply for chat mod 12:38 I hope Ill get admin 12:38 oh okay I through that you haven't do a blog post about admin before 12:39 Wildoneshelper just said activity in editing is requied 12:39 And as if Im not active in efiting 12:39 Actually it's 2 edits per day 12:39 I got tovFlavor field in one year 12:40 And Im already admin in soda wiki 12:40 So I already know how to be one 12:40 Storm here is the link to vote 12:40 User blog:Cheekian/Should I apply for admin in this wiki? 12:40 Cheekian do you know how to block user 12:41 Hi Olaf. 12:41 Cheekian according to wildones you cannot apply 12:41 if many people that support me,I will apply on next month 12:41 Hey \o 12:41 I know Nrn 12:41 Because of too few contributions 12:41 I understand 12:41 Ill stop caring about my admin sooner 12:41 Hi olaf btw 12:41 If many support,I will apply on next month like 30 January 12:42 Did everyone have a good Christmas? 12:42 and I try to edit at least twice a day 12:42 hi olaf 12:42 hey cheekian \o 12:42 Many opposed me because of my past attitude toward supermario3459 12:43 GRRR when will 1401 release 12:43 Is there anywhere in the world on New Years Eve? 12:44 hey 12:44 Actually I just wanna help in difficulty rating when I get admin 12:44 And clear up vandalism too 12:44 I already tried 12:44 I reverted page rename in Level 734 page 12:45 oh 12:45 7 it reminds me 734 only took me 2 tries 12:45 hi Cachoupe 12:46 hi! 12:46 And after replaying it many times for 3 stars I completed it total of 10 times 12:46 oh nrn it is okay,you can try to apply again in the future 12:46 10th time was 3 stars 12:47 Also Level 735 page because DoCheonGong made a mistake in the reverting of nane 12:48 Which made ne write this thread in sdsw http://scrubby-dubby-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5052#5 12:48 it still not released,I continue with dreamworld 12:48 hmmm 12:49 Let's test Cachoupe 12:49 Paskys 12:49 No 12:49 If he corrects, he is Paskys 12:50 Whose worse kool or TR-LL 12:50 Kool knows how to block users 12:51 In his wiki 12:52 but Kool not blocked flockky right 12:52 It was a joke from kool 12:53 The block of flockky 12:53 But he blocked me because I said f***kool wikia ccsw rocks 12:53 I said that because he said f***(uncensored) ccsw 12:56 brb 01:03 You can look for all the information for applying admin here: Candy_Crush_Saga_Wiki:Administrators#How_do_I_use_administrator_powers.3F 01:03 Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Administrators#How do I use administrator powers.3F 01:04 Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Administrators#Becoming an administrator 01:04 okay thanks wildones 01:23 still not released,probably tomorrow 01:23 gtg 07:09 Why do the profile badges only work on papa pear saga? I have candy crush and soda, neither of them show badges, how come? 07:10 Hello? 07:14 That's opposite with me 07:15 Is there any way to fix it? 07:15 I didn't even know they existed until 2 days ago 07:15 I play all them 07:16 Sorry...I play all the time am on level 762 on first candy crush 09:25 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TJqVtmW_u7I 2015 12 30